


Something New (Multi-Fandom Scenarios)

by ghostieheart13



Category: Gravity Falls, Hunter X Hunter, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, One Piece, Overwatch (Video Game), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Soul Eater
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Other, Scenarios, i don't know what else to put
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostieheart13/pseuds/ghostieheart13
Summary: This is a work I'm transferring.





	1. Chapter 1

This is the first meeting!

 

 

 

 

_~Kurapika=Hunter X Hunter~_  
A normal day it started out as, just walking through the woods a favored past time of yours until you ran into, someone and fell. "Sorry, I got separated from my friends." You looked up and saw a blonde man offering you his hand. Taking it you stood up and smiled. "It's alright, I can be a klutz at times. I'm (Y/N). What's your name?" "Kurapika." Nodding you continued, "I think you friends are heading north west, I saw some people running that way." "Thank you (Y/N)." Kurapika said and headed in the direction you said. You on the other hand was hoping fate would bring you two back together.  
  
_~Hisoka=Hunter X Hunter~_  
  
You sat in your tiny home in the woods, just reading when you heard a noise outside. Putting down your book, you looked outside through a window and saw a man with red hair and the appearance of a ...... clown? Curiously and cautiously, you opened the door and he instantly turned to you. You saw his arm had a large gash on it. Losing your fear, you walked over and gently grabbed his other arm and led him to your tiny porch and sat him down. As you grabbed your bandages and stuff you heard him say "I was wondering who's quaint little home this is." "It's mine, name's (Y/N)." You stitched his arm and wrapped it him saying "Hisoka, I'll be sure to visit again." Then he left. Maybe he really was going to visit again.  
  
_~Undertaker=Black Butler~_  
You were just sitting on a bench, in the rain. Being homeless was a pain in the ass and you were starting to get sick too. "Need some help dearie?" You looked up to see a man with a grin and realized he was the funeral director. With a small nod you jumped when you heard him laugh. "I'll let you live with me but in return you'll work with me. Alrighty?" With a eager nod he held out his hand and you took it. Sneezing you gave a small laugh and he said "Let's get you some medicine." You just followed him, a new life ahead.  
  
_~Alois=Black Butler~_  
You were, in a noble's term, a peasant but you were happy. As you were at the little market you ran into someone who growled. "Sorry not watching were I was going, won't happen again, promise." You said and the person seemed to calm instantly. "What's your name?" The person asked and you realized it was Alois Trancy. "It's (Y/N) (L/N)." "Alright, let's go Claude." They then walked away and you were somewhat scared.  
  
_~Guzma=Pokemon Sun & Moon~  
(I'm gonna put Guzma's age as 26) _  
  
  
You were sitting in Malie Garden with your Lycanroc (Midday or Midnight whichever you prefer) and your Golisopod. You were drinking tea and they were eating Pokebeans both you've had since they were a Rockruff and Wimpod. You were about to leave until the boss of the infamous Team Skull sat across from you. Lycanroc growled and Golisopod gave a warning noise. "Calm down you two. Been a while ay, Guzma?" You said. Guzma grinned and said "Yeah but let's cut the talking, gonna ask ya again (Y/N) , join my team will ya, old time's sake." You grinned and said "Alright, old time's sake." You both got up and Guzma led you to the base.  
  
_~Nanu=Pokemon Sun & Moon~  
  
(If you have a problem with this oh well, You're close to 29 in these ones)_  
  
You were on your way back to the Po Town police station, where you live with the other only officer, Nanu. You two didn't leave when Team Skull took over and neither mind sharing the place with a shit ton of Meowths. You've had a normal Persian since you came from Johto, at the age of 10, but you've also captured a Mimikyu when you were about 18. Opening the door, you saw Nanu passed out on the couch and his Persian curled up by the couch. You grabbed a blanket and covered him up. "Sleep tight Nanu, you too Persian." You sat down and just doodled.  
  
_~Dracule Mihawk=One Piece~_  
  
You were exploring Kuraigana Island as this was were your tiny ass row boat crashed thanks to rough waters. You liked to creepy vibe from the island and decided 'why the hell shouldn't I explore.' You saw what looked like a giant ass house and went up and knocked on the door. The doors opened and you saw the 'World's Greatest Swordsman In The World', Dracule Mihawk. "Hello, my tiny rowboat crashed thanks to fucking rough ass waters and I was wondering may I stay for just a few days, mayhaps?" He sighed and said "A few days, that is all." You nodded and he let you in, this was gonna be a fun few days.  
  
_~Trafalgar D. Water Law=One Piece~_  
You were hanging onto a piece of driftwood, floating along the ocean, you weren't a devil fruit user just couldn't swim. Your crew was just annihilated by the Navy and by every miracle, you were the only survivor but severely wounded. You saw what looked like a submarine but weren't sure as you succumbed to your wounds and passed out. You woke up a few hours later to see the infamous Surgeon of Death. "You're up, good, thought you died. Name's Trafalgar D. Water Law but it's just Law." Nodding you said "(Y/N) (L/N)." He then said "Get some more rest, we'll discuss you're situation next time you wake up." Nodding  you layed back down and slept.  
  
_~Frank Stein=Soul Eater~_  
  
You were wandering around the DWMA, kinda lost. You were supposed to be the assistant to a teacher named Frank Stein. "You (Y/N) (L/N)?" You yelped in surprise and turned to see a man with a rather large screw in his head. "I am, yes." He nodded and said "Frank Stein. Come on, class is about to begin." Nodding you followed the strange man, something in your heart said this was gonna be interesting.  
  
_~Crona=Soul Eater~_  
  
You were walking around Death City, just enjoying the scenery and stuff. You were a meisterless weapon but didn't mind even though you were constantly told it be better to have a meister. You bumped into someone and heard a yelp as well as squeak yourself. Covering your face you heard a male voice say "S-s-sorry." You Then said "It's ok, I wasn't watching were I was going. I'm (Y/N), what's your name?" Before he could respond a black thing emerged from his back saying "This idiot's Crona and I'm Ragnarok!" You yelped and Crona apologized and left. You hoped You'd meet again.

 

_~Human!Bill Cipher~_    
(You're 19 in these)  
[tumblr_ncn0kdWif01rogx6xo1_128](http://68.media.tumblr.com/f80b880ca3127e5cc8944d9970aeffcc/tumblr_ncn0kdWif01rogx6xo1_1280.png)  
You were just walking through the woods, a 'normal', day in Gravity Falls. You were born in Texas but at age 3 your family moved you to Gravity Falls, with your great uncle Charlie (Made up uncle!) seeing how you were taking after him for some reason and you've been raised here ever since. You didn't have friends here but you'd prefer just one at least. Suddenly you heard, "Looking a little lost, (Y/N)?" You just looked around. "Who's there? How do you know my name?" A very odd looking man popped out of nowhere saying, "Bill Cipher's the name!" Suddenly your watch beeped letting you know you had to get to work. "I gotta go Bill but meet here later?" He nodded saying "You're interesting!" You grinned and left.  
  
_~Wendell Male!Wendy~_  
[479385ef70521a62a70088bf92d1c3](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/47/93/85/479385ef70521a62a70088bf92d1c34d.jpg)  
You were currently, up a tree. Why? You loved climbing trees! You've only been in Gravity Falls for about a week but you already LOVED the weirdness. You're parents moved you to Gravity falls with your aunt Petunia (Random made up aunt for this), who ran a very small bakery and away from your odd life in Louisiana. "How's the view up there?" Looking down at the voice, you saw a freckled redhead boy. Jumping down, he caught you and put you down. "It was awesome! (Y/N) (L/N) the name, just moved from Louisiana!" He nodded and said "Wendell Corduroy, wanna hang later?" "Hell yeah!" You said and you two just laughed.

 

_~Reaper (Gabriel Reyes)~_

Middle of the night, seems like a bad time to be walking around huh? Well you didn't care, being a reckless idiot was one of your favorite past times!  You had an electric lantern when you ran into someone. Dropping your lantern that shattered, you looked up and saw the man know as Reaper. Being a reckless idiot, you pouted and said "You sir, owe me a lantern now." He just growled but was interrupted hearing a woman say "Are you coming or what Reaper?" He just walked on by, leaving you to walk home in the dark.

 

_~Sombra~_

You were laying on a bed in an Overwatch medics tent with Dr.Ziegler watching over you. Even though you were apart of Talon, you were taken to one of their medical bays as you were severely hurt by Tracer and all your apparent allies had retreated. You were somewhere between conscious and unconscious when you heard the tent open and the doctor gasp. Here a mischievous laugh you hear "Relax chica! I'm just here to take my camarada (comrade) back." You were then picked up rather gently and you smiled saying "Gracias Sombra." Sombra just grinned and took off.


	2. Feelings

_~Kurapika~_  
  
_**++Him++**_  
Kurapika didn't know whether to embrace or deny the new feeling in his heart. He was afraid he'd lose you if he did but it was Melody who told him love is worth the risk. He knew then to embrace it, no matter what.  
_**++You++**_  
You started to have an odd feeling in your heart and butterflies in your stomach after spending quite a bit of time with Kurapika. You soon realized, you were falling in love but felt, there may be something that prevents him from feeling the same.  
  
_~Hisoka~_  
_**++Him++**_  
Hisoka did understand love but he's never exactly felt it himself. So to realize he's falling more and more in love with the odd girl (Y/N), he realized he was going to have fun with it.  
_**++You++**_  
Love was something you didn't really know but being around Hisoka, you swear you constantly feel the foreign feeling. You figured, time to embrace the new.  
  
_~Undertaker~_  
_**++Him++**_  
Undertaker actually quite liked the feeling in his heart. It made him grin with glee and laugh with joy. (Y/N), the homeless girl he was helping was steadily making her way into his heart.   
_**++You++**_  
Steadily he was winning your heart. You were falling more and more in love with Undertaker and didn't care about the weird stares or anything else/  
_~Alois~_  
_**++Him++**_  
Alois was in a feud with himself. Was he truly falling in live with (Y/N), a commoner, a peasant?! He finally concluded, maybe he should just give it a chance.  
_**++You++**_  
You contemplated over a little tea. Could you seriously be falling love in love with Alois Trancy? You both were completely different social standings! He could never even dare love a commoner like you, could he?  
  
_~Guzma~_  
_**++Him++**_  
He gave his usual grin as he watched you and Plumeria. Guzma's known he's loved you since you two first met in the school playground at age 7. He only wondered, would you share the feelings or not?  
  
_**++You++**_  
You've held feelings for Guzma since the two of you were young. At first you thought it was just silly temporary feelings but now you, they're not.  
_~Nanu~_  
_**++Him++**_  
Nanu sighed as he watched you play with the Meowths. At first he thought nothing of the feeling in his heart and stomach but then he realized, he was in love with (Y/N). Something his niece constantly told him he needed, he finally found.  
  
_**++You++**_  
You smiled as Nanu randomly popped in your head again. You fully accepted, you were in love with the lazy pessimist but didn't mind one bit.  
  
_~Mihawk~_  
**_++Him++_**  
These feelings confused Mihawk. Never once had he thought of love but thanks to the odd girl named (Y/N), he was starting to think of it. And it was surprisingly pleasant.  
_**++You++**_  
Love was something you didn't exactly have time for. Being a wanderer you never stuck around one place long enough to discover love but now you know the feeling and you loved the feeling of love. (HA!)  
  
_~Law~_  
_**++Him++**_  
Law was reading more than normal, trying to find out more on love. It was weird, he only saved (Y/N) so she wouldn't die but now he's falling for her more and more as time goes by.  
  
_**++You++**_  
You just stared at the blue sky contemplating stuff, mainly feelings. You were rescued by the Heart Pirates and technically are apart of the crew now but you were just curious, how could you have fallen so easily in love with your new captain?  
  
_~Stein~_  
_**++Him++**_  
Stein was quietly observing his assistant (Y/N).  Over these months, he's steadily gained a new feeling, love. Stein accepted it as he thought it to be a perfect research subject.  
_**++You++**_  
Steadily you stacked paperwork into done and need to be done piles even though your mind was wandering. Over the course of the months you've been his assistant, you've been falling deeper in love with Stein.  
  
_~Crona~_  
_**++Him++**_  
No matter how many times Ragnarok picked on him or how many times he messed up, he'd think of (Y/N). She's the reason he's been feeling a feeling that was highly foreign to him, love.  
_**++You++**_  
(B/F/N) = Best Friend Name  
You were walking around the DWMA, having started there and gained a meister named (B/F/N). Except, your mind was wandering back to Crona. You realized, you were falling for the shy boy Crona.

 _~Bill Cipher~_  
++ _ **Him**_ ++  
He was BEYOND confused. Every time he was around (Y/N), he would get a weird feeling in both his stomach and... heart? You never tried to make a deal, just make a friend. He realized this must be that weird human thing... love? Love, he figured, he might as well try.  
++ _ **You**_ ++  
You just wanted a friend but are hoping it may turn into something more. Yeah, you learned from a local named Ford what's really up with Bill and he told you to stay from Bill but you paid no mind to him. You felt constant butterflies in your stomach and didn't mind falling for the very odd Dream Demon.  
  
_~Wendell~_  
++ _ **Him**_ ++  
He hit his head on the nearby wall. He's been through this before and was actually partially scared. He didn't want to have a broken heart again or break another heart. Just then, (Y/N) popped in his head again, her smile, her laugh with a small snort ad everything else and he smiled. He figured, well, one more go, that's all.  
++ _ **You**_ ++  
You were helping out in the bakery but were daydreaming. You were steadily falling more an more in love with Wendell. You were just scared he wouldn't return the feelings because he told you about his previous relationship. "(Y/N)! Quite daydreaming!" Your aunt yelled. "Sorry Aunt Petunia!" And you continued working, still thinking about him.

_~Reaper~_

++ _ **Him**_ ++

He was conflicted to say the least. He had met her by literally accident months ago but he just kept bumping into her. He's been keeping an eye on her to make sure she's ok but it's making him fall for the very spontaneous girl, he's come to learn is named (Y/N).

++ _ **You**_ ++

You were just staring out a window on a really starry night, kinda like the night you met,  _him_. You know he's been in the shadows when you go out and about sometimes and it's just eased some fears but you were still the reckless idiot. Nothing will change that but you can't deny, you were falling for Reaper.


	3. Confessing

_~Kurapika~_  
You sat at a little bench, by a pond in  after finding a note from Kurapika under your door. You started to work as a maid to Neon and she usually kept you close by as she saw you as a sister. Your foot was tapping in nervousness and you jumped a little when you heard someone sit next to you.  "Sorry (Y/N)." You turned and saw Kurapika with a small daisy. You just nodded and he then said "(Y/N), I know you may not return the feelings but I love you." With that he put the little daisy in your hair and blushed. You blushed as well and hugged him, "I was scared you saw me as just a friend Kurapika! I love you too." He just grinned and hugged you, both happy as hell.  
  
  
_~Hisoka~_  
You were just walking on with Hisoka. You left your little cabin with an old friend and decided to travel with Hisoka, wanting adventure and fun. You decided to finally tell Hisoka that you love him.  You got a blank playing card, put the heart suit on it and wrote 'I love you on it and slipped it in the deck when he was busy talking to someone. As he was going through his cards he found the special card and grinned. Hugging you and kissing your cheek, making you squeak. "I love you too my little Jinxie." You gave a small smile but a big time blush.  
  
  
_~Undertaker~_  
Waking up, you yawned and figured, it was gonna be a normal day, well as normal as it could be. You never thought a coffin bed could be comfortable but damn it is! "Good morning (Y/N) dearie!" He said in a rather cheerier tone. Nodding you sat down and he put a small bone shaped biscuit in front of you that had 'I  <3 you!' on it. You started to laugh and at first his smile faltered. "I love it but not as much as I love you!" You said between laughs and his smile returned and he hugged you. "Your laugh is so adorable dearie!" You two just enjoyed a morning of laughter and love.  
  
_~Alois~_  
It was just a typical afternoon or so you thought. A knock on your door and you answered it to shockingly Alois's butler Claude. "My young Highness requests your presence, come." You just nodded and followed, both curious and scared. Once at the Trancy Mansion Claude escorted you Alois's room and left. Alois patted the spot next to him on the bed and as soon as you sat down he put a flower crown made of thornless roses and quickly said, "Iloveyou!" You understood and gave him a kiss on the nose. "I love you Alois." He just blushed and hugged, "I have arrangements to make but you will stay here won't you?" You just nodded, now blushing as well.  
  
_~Guzma~_  
Gladion told you Guzma needed you, so you were right now trying to find that goof of a man. You just saw him sitting under an umbrella, eating a malasada. Sitting across from you he grinned and you asked "Ok, what's up Guzma?" He broke the malasada in half and handed you the unbit half to which you happily took and started to nibble on. "I thought at first it was just a playground crush but talking with Plumeria and some others, I know I love you (Y/N), since we first met in school so long ago." Putting your hand on the table, Guzma put his on top and you just smiled. "Love ya too, Mr.Destruction." You both finished eating and left, happy as hell.  
  
_~Nanu~_  
You were taking care of Acerola, who was sick as shit. "Learned your lesson playing a rainstorm, huh?" She nodded and sneezed. Nanu then walked in with a bag of stuff and handed you them. You put a box of tissues on the table next to Acerola as well as some medicine. You then realized she fell asleep, sighing you said "I'll wait until you wake to fight with you about the medicine." You blushed when you felt Nanu kiss your cheek and said "I didn't make a mistake falling in love with you (Y/N)," You smiled and leaned against, "Love you too Nanu." He just wrapped an arm around you and just watched weird T.V. together until Acerola wakes up.  
  
_~Mihawk~_  
You've been staying with Mihawk since he asked on your last day, months ago. You were just dusting some areas as the dust was starting to bug you when you heard "Isn't it early to be cleaning?" You yelped and said "Didn't wanna wake you up, and dust!" You then blew on a small area and dust went everywhere causing you both to sneeze. Mihawk surprised you when he hugged you and said "I'm glad I asked you to stay." "Why?" "Because (Y/N), I love you." With a big smile, you stood on your tiptoes and kissed his nose, "Love you too Hawky!" He just hid his face in your hair and you laughed.  
  
_~Law~_  
You were just playing cards with Shachi and Penguin when Bepo came out and told you that captain needed to see you. Shachi and Penguin went 'Oooo, your in trouble!', you smacked them and went to see Law. Opening the door cautiously you saw he was reading but closed the book. "I blame Penguin for anything and everything!!" You said as you held your arms up. He surprisingly chuckled and said "I don't know why but I love you." You were shocked but swore your face went AT LEAST 5 shades redder. He just chuckled and kissed your forehead, "I love you too Law but I wanna smack you!" You said and smacked him lightly to which he just hugged you, content with the moment.  
  
_~Stein~_  
It was late and both you and Stein were still in school doing paperwork. You were getting bored so you reverted to an old hobby origami. First you made a small dragon, then a bird and finally, you wrote I love you on a piece of paper and made it into and airplane and tossed it at Stein. He opened it up and his eyes went wide, but he smiled and kissed your cheek, "Love you too, now let's finish this paper work." Nodding you two finished up the paperwork.  
  
_~Crona~_  
Crona was holding a small bouquet of wildflowers and Maka was walking with him. You were sitting on a bench when you heard Maka say "Well, there she is." Crona shakily walked up to you and handed you the flowers and Ragnarok decided to come out but automatically retreated when Maka glared hard enough. He took a deep breath and said "I love you!" You smiled and hugged him. "I love you too Crona!" Your face was red from blushing and Crona  had a greyish tint to his face (Blackblooded) and Maka just clapped in the background.

 _~Bill Cipher~_  
Sitting under a tree, having fun watching clouds. Suddenly, hands covered your eyes and you heard "Peek a boo, guess who!" You laughed and said "Bill Cipher." He chuckled and let you see again saying "Correct! Here's your prize!" He snapped his fingers and a little wild flower popped up with a small note. " 'Hey (Y/N)! Just wanted to say something... weird to me.... I love you!' "You blushed and looked at Bill who was also blushing. "I love you too Bill." He grinned, picked you up and spun you around saying "Yay!"   
  
_~Wendell~_  
You both were just sitting in a tree in silence. Wendell broke the silence as he sighed and said "Ok, I'll give it one last try." You were beyond confused but blushed as he continued, "I love you (Y/N)!" Grinning you said "Love you too Wendell!" He hugged you and said "Good, for once I was scared and that's rare." 

_~Reaper~_

You awoke to knocking on your door. Looking at the clock, you saw it was 12:43 at night! Growling, you swung open the door and saw a lantern on your doorstep with a (F/C) bow on it. Picking it up, you yelped when you heard "Sombra said to put the bow on it."  "Holy CRAP!! Reaper, gave me a heart attack!" He gave you an even bigger heart attack by hugging you. "Reaper?" You asked, very cautiously. "I-i-i-i love you (Y/N)." You giggled, he was so adorable right now! "Love you too! Now can I sleep?" Nodding he said he needed to leave but he'd be back and you passed out.

  _~Sombra~_

It was a boring ass day as nothing was happening. You were just playing go fish with Widowmaker, by a miracle you talked her into playing, when Sombra came in and gently grabbed your wrist, dragging you away. "I win by default then!" You hear Widowmaker yell and you gave a thumbs up. You ended up in her room and you both sat on the bed. "Yes Sombra?" You said with a smile. She took a deep breath and said "(Y/N), te amo, just te amo." You smiled, Sombra was the one who taught you Spanish, so all you said was "Te amo as well Sombra." She grinned and hugged you. Both happy as hell.


	4. Cuddles & Cuteness

_~Kurapika~_  
 You were just watching T.V. with Melody when Kurapika came in, looking exhausted as hell. Melody scooted over and Kurapika plopped down next you. You just smiled and gently pulled him down so his head rested on your lap and played with his hair. "Tough day, Kurapika?" You asked and he just nodded. "Just get some rest, break time." He was out in a second. Melody just giggled. "He's lucky he has you (Y/N)." Nodding you heard a flash and saw Neon grinning with a camera.  
  
_~Hisoka~_  
You were sitting in a small camp, made by yourself, Hisoka and his friend Illumi. You were just poking the fire, bored out of your brain, Illumi just staring into space, he always confused you. Suddenly you were picked up and put one someone's lap, making you squeak in surprise. "Oopsy, scared my little Jinxie, eh?" You sighed and said "Yes, a little." He just gave his usual grin and rested his head on your shoulder, Illumi was just confused over the show of affection.  
  
_~Undertaker~_  
You were just sitting in a chair, reading a book, eating bone shaped biscuits, a boring Saturday. Suddenly you felt arms wrapped around you from behind and a familiar giggle was heard. "Whatcha reading dearie?" You smiled and said "To be honest, I don't even know." He just picked you up and sat on the floor with you in his lap. "Let's read together then!" You just smiled, loving these odd, boring days.  
  
_~Alois~_  
Alois was staring at the sky. Nothing to do so, you and Alois was just laying in the garden, watching clouds go by. "This is nice (Y/N)." You just nodded with your head on him and he had his arm on you. You both were at content peace with the current situation and was hoping it wouldn't end. (Sorry this one sucked)  
  
_~Guzma~_  
You were sitting at the kitchen table doing a crossword with a cup of Tapu Cocoa. Guzma then walked in, made some cocoa as well and sat next to you. You layed your head on his shoulder and he layed his on your head. "I think that one is Rockruff." Your eyes widened, "DAMN IT! Why didn't I get that one!?!" Guzma chuckled and drank his cocoa, finding you just  precious.  
  
_~Nanu~_  
You and Nanu were sitting on the couch, him using your shoulder as a pillow, watching something weird on the computer. Sighing you said, "This is weird but love spending time together." Nanu gave a very tiny smile and both your Persians just yawned. Nanu then grabbed your hand gently, blushing. Kissing forehead, your Mimikyu decided to not be forgotten (It never is), "Kyu?" You and Nanu just laughed.  
  
_~M_ _ihawk~_  
Mihawk was just reading but you were getting bored. Sighing, you just walked over to Mihawk, grabbed his book, put a bookmark in it and put it down. You just hugged him as he sighed and said "I was reading that." "I know buuuuuut, I'm bored and I want ta cuddle!"  He just gave a quiet chuckle and picked you up and put you on his lap and hugged you. "Yay cuddles!" He just sighed and rested his head on top of yours with a small smile present on his face.  
  
_~Law~_  
You were just walking around the submarine, nothing else to do. Suddenly a little butterfly flew by and you held your hand out and it landed on it. It was a pretty blue with some hints of orange and yellow but you yelp when you were hugged from behind and it flew away. "Law, you made it fly away!" You pouted and he kissed your cheek, "Yeah but you can't fly away at least.." You blushed, turned around and hid your face in his chest causing Law to chuckle.  
  
_~Stein~_  
You were just walking in to Patchworks Lab since you moved in with Stein when you heard yelling and commotion. Now you knew about Stein's madness thanks to your own, yeah you were on Stein's level but managed it better. You found Stein arguing with himself and very carefully went up to him and hugged him. He instantly calmed and hugged you back with a very small smile, "Thanks (Y/N)." With a smile you just said "Your welcome, my mad scientist." (Another sucky one)  
  
_~Crona~_  
You two were in class, you laying your head on Crona's shoulder and both of you were blushing slightly. The teacher was just way too tired soooo she decided NAP TIME! (Man we all need that in school! XD ) Crona just layed his head on yours and you both fell asleep like that. Maka deciding to take a picture after squeaking about how adorable it was.

 _~Bill Cipher~_  
You were watching T.V. when your great uncle said "I'm going out for a bit, don't let your boyfriend start  a party, the apocalypse or anything else, ok sweetie?" You nodded, Bill gave a grin and your great uncle just left with a small smile. Bill's been staying at your place with you and your great uncle and it's been good. "You heard him Bill." Bill just pouted but you just put your head in his shoulder, prompting the Dream Demon to blush. "How'd I ever get a sweetheart like you?" He said kissing your forehead, you just shrugged with a smile.

  
_~Wendell~_  
Laying outside the mystery shack on an old blanket, you and Wendell were watching the stars. "It's pretty out tonight." You said and Wendell just nodded. "I'm happy to be out here with you (Y/N)." He said but no response was given. "(Y/N)?" Unable to move Wendell saw you had fallen asleep, using his chest as pillow. "Alrighty then." That night you two slept outside, covered up by Mabel.

_~Reaper~_

You and Reaper just sitting in the living space at Talon. You had a broken arm from training, yup, you were officially training to be apart of Talon. Your head was on his chest and he had his head on yours. You both ignored the shutter sound until you heard, "I got blackmail now Reaper! HA!" Reaper shot Sombra's camera and you both heard a very sad Sombra, "My camera, you estúpido (asshole)." Widowmaker just walked by sipping coffee.

  _~Sombra~_

You were just lying in your bed. You got hurt on the previous mission, thanks to a random Junkrat out of nowhere and crazy explosives. Sombra came in and put a flower crown on your head, "A get well soon gift for mi torpe cariño. (My clumsy sweetie). She sat next to your bed and layed her head down, you two fell asleep.


	5. Waking Up

_~Kurapika~_  
Calm, peaceful, serene morning, until a thump was heard and Kurapika woke with a jolt. Once more, you've fallen out of bed and acted like the alarm clock. "Once more, I'm ok, do not worry Kurapika." Sitting up, you rubbed your head and Kurapika chuckled. "Shut up, I'm sensitive to my not staying in bed problem!" Kurapika came over and kissed the top of your head saying "I find it precious so don't worry." You huffed and said "I'm getting fucking safety railings for this damn bed. I need'em!" Kurapika chuckled and you both got ready for the day.  
  
_~Hisoka~_  
Hisoka woke up before you and thought you just looked so cute. Your hair splayed around and your occasional nose twitches, he got himself ready. Once he was ready kissed your nose and you giggled a little in your sleep. He held back the urge to just wake you up and tell you how cute you are but instead left a note saying he'd be back at about noon and that your nose twitches in your sleep. You smiled at the note once you woke up but went back to sleep.  
  
_~Undertaker~_  
Like usual, Undertaker was up first. He heard some adorable small laughs and saw you were laughing in your sleep. He found just beyond precious and couldn't find the heart to wake you up. He just kissed your forehead, covered you up and got started with his day. Once you DID wake up you were just confused  as to why Undertaker was more giddy and giggly than normal.  
  
_~Alois~_  
You woke up to a shaking bed. You looked over to see Alois tossing and turning like crazy, you realized he was having a nightmare. You shook him gently and he woke up, looking around and looking panicked. Once he saw you, he instantly calmed and hugged you. "It's ok, it's ok." You said but realized he fell back to sleep but more content and calm and you too went back to sleep for a few more hours.  
  
_~Guzma~_  
Three words. Big. Ass. Bed. Best way to describe Guzma's bed, you two would fall asleep apart but wake up right next to each other. You woke up before Guzma and well, saw he had more blanket than you and you stole it, passed back out. Guzma woke up with a 'Hey!' but went and stole Plumeria's blanket and Plumeria was basically confused as fuck but went back to sleep not ready to deal with bullcrap.  
  
_~Nanu~_  
It was common to wake up before Nanu but when he woke up first something was wrong. You just let Nanu sleep, both Persians sleeping back to back and your Mimikyu following you. You went out and got some breakfast for you, Nanu, the Persians and Mimikyu. Once you got back Nanu was awake but still partially sleepy but it was normal. Handing him the food he just grinned and said "I love you so much (Y/N)." You just smiled.  
  
_~Mihawk~_  
You just rolled around like normal until you felt the bed move. You may be a deep sleeper but you feel when the bed moves and you saw Mihawk getting out of bed. "Where ya going Mihawk?" Your voice was still asleep along with most of you. He gave a tiny smile and said "Go back to sleep, it's still very early. I'll wake you later." You just nodded, appreciating the chance for more sleep.  
  
_~Law~_  
Being on a submarine was difficult in terms of sleep, you had to get used to sleeping in a hammock. All of sudden the hammock swung over and you fell out. Law, who was already awake and reading looked at you in worry. Not caring and just wanting to go back to sleep you just said "Fucking hell! Sleeping now!" And you just went back to sleep and Law could help but chuckle.  
  
_~Stein~_  
Stein was awake but received a call from Lord Death stating he was needed. Looking at you, part of him didn't want to wake but he did. "What's *Yawn* up?" You asked, still sleepy. He smiled at how adorable you sounded and said "Lord Death needs me but you can go back to sleep, I'll wake you up when I get back, alright?" You nodded and took over the bed, Stein chuckled and took off.  
  
_~Crona~_  
You and Crona always wake up at the exact same time. "Good morning." You both said in unison and the you both laughed. It was common, if one of you woke up before the other something was wrong. Sometimes you'd even go back to sleep and still wake up at the exact same time. There were times it scared the both of you but mostly, it makes you two laugh.

 _~Bill Cipher~_  
Dating a Dream Demon had some.......weird side effects. Bill acted like your odd alarm clock, popping up in your dreams saying "Waky waky my precious sleepyhead." To which you would smile and just wake up to see the blonde grinning ear to ear.

  
_~Wendell~_  
Wendell yawned and stretched, he looked over but you weren't there. Walking over he saw you, cocooned on the floor, still asleep. He busted out laughing to which you woke with a jolt. "You didn't notice you fell off the bed?!" He said with laughter. "Nope, never do." You said with pride. He helped you get uncocooned and you two just had fun laughing at your odd sleeping habits.

_~Reaper~_

Reaper was always up before, sometimes you wondered if he even slept! Sometimes he'd be watching T.V., reading a newspaper or left a note explaining where he had to go. You usually woke up at noon sometimes earlier but, meh, mornings were always the same.

  _~Sombra~_

Most of the time you'd wake up with Sombra's head on your chest, her light snores and you'd just play with her hair lightly until she woke up. Other times, she'd be half off the bed and you'd be using one of her legs like a makeshift pillow. Mornings had the tendency to be random.


	6. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This revolves around a favored AU. Write something on your skin and it shows up on your soulmate.

_~Kurapika~_  
Sitting on your bed, being worried was your current activity. You decided to test and see if Kurapika really was your soulmate, you didn't have any doubt in your heart but nothing else to do. Grabbing a marker, you drew a little eye the a heart and the letter u, to say 'I love you' on your arm. You were worried until Kurapika came in with a smile saying "I got your 'message' and I love you too." Showing his arm and the message you wrote. Grinning you hugged him and he hugged you back with a chuckle.  
 

 _~Hisoka~_  
Hisoka was just sitting on the hotel bed, bored. You were asleep since you two spent two whole days traveling and this was the first day you got to get some sleep. Hisoka got a mischievous idea as he picked up a pen and on his hand, proceeded to draw the four card suite symbols on his hand as you started to fidget. Once he was done, he had a pillow thrown at him, "I'm trying to sleep, please don't draw on your self please." He just chuckled and kissed your cheek.  
  
_~Undertaker~_  
You were attempting to deal with a customer when a tickle on your wrist interrupted you. Holding in a giggle, you hurried up and helped him and he left, then you went to find Undertaker.  As you were looking at your wrist, you saw a little bone with a heart in it. "Do you like it?" You heard behind you and you just lost it. You held your laugh in too long and just let it go (Frozen joke not attempted). He just clapped giddily and hugged you while you laughed, he joined in after saying "Your laugh is too precious!"  
  
_~Alois~_  
Alois was trying to sleep, exhausted from the day and it's work. You felt bad and wanted to do something, so you got a dark purple marker and on your hand wrote 'Don't feel stressed, just smile!' and you put a little smiley by it. Alois woke up and smiled as soon as he saw it. Immediately pulling you into a hug and saying "You always make me smile (Y/N)." Smiling you two just fell asleep.  
_~Guzma~_  
You two were sitting on Guzma's bed, Indian style, back to back, each with a marker in hand. You two would usually do this when there was nothing else going on, like today. You wrote on your right wrist (You're ambidextrous) and he wrote on his left. You wrote 'Love bugs', with a small ladybug and you heard him chuckle. 'Love my cuddle bug' with a  u in parentheses showed up on your wrist. You growled but chuckle, he used the hated nickname. He kissed your cheek saying "Ya know ya love me!" You just sighed with a nod.  
  
_~Nanu~_  
Nanu was just lazing around when Acerola came in with a sharpie and said "Uncle Nanu may I see your arm!" Nanu was startled a little at the sudden appearance of his niece but let her. She giggled victoriously and Nanu was a little frightened. She proceeded to draw a cat face and a yelp was heard from the bathroom. You walked out in your P.J.s with a look of 'What the hell?' on your face. "My niece decided to draw a cat face on my arm." Nanu said and Acerola giggled. "I figured." You said pointing to the identical cat face on your arm. "I'm gonna go make popcorn!" Acerola said and left. You just sat next to Nanu and accepted to weirdness.  
  
_~Mihawk~_  
You and Mihawk were on the ship of Shanks's crew because he wanted to hang out. Mihawk was just sitting around and you got a fun idea. Getting marker,  you steadily drew a feather on the back of your hand. Mihawk's eyes went wide a little at the sudden appearance of a feather and looked at you once he heard your too familiar evil giggle. "Love you Hawky." He just smiled and heard Shanks yell "LUCKY!" Causing you to laugh even harder.  
  
_~Law~_  
Law was asleep and you were actually the only awake so you got a marker. You decided to make Law smile, or you hoped it what you were about to do would. Getting a small mirror you drew the Heart Pirates Jolly Roger on your cheek and Law yelped a little at the odd feeling. Handing him the mirror, he looked at himself, then at you and smiled. He just pulled you into the hammock and you two fell asleep.  
  
_~Stein~_  
Stein's been feeling blue since a mission failed thanks to a random ass kishin out of nowhere! You smiled and grabbed one of his pens and drew stitch markings around your hand. Stein looked at his hand at the unusual sensation and saw the new stitch markings. You held up your hand and said "Don't know how but thought I'd try to cheer you up." He just gave a small smile and hugged you saying, "You succeeded." You grinned with achievement.  
  
  
_~Crona~_  
Crona was sick and you were taking care of him but Maka stopped by to check up. "Hey Maka do you have a marker or something? I wanna try something." "Yeah, (Y/N) I do!" Maka said as she dug through her bag and handed you a pen. Gently you drew a smiley with the words 'Getting better' on your hand and handed Maka the pen. Crona jumped at first but saw it was from and smiled. "Thanks (Y/N) Can I get some rest now?" You and Maka nodded and you two left so he can get some rest.

 _~Bill Cipher~_  
You decided to have some fun and freak out Bill. Grabbing a pen, you gently wrote 'Dreamer' on your hand and heard Bill saying "What is happening?!" You just fell on the floor laughing while Bill was trying to get you to explain what was going on.

  
_~Wendell~_  
You were reading when you felt a tickle on your left arm. Looking at your arm you saw 'My precious nature lover'  with a small tree by it. Smiling, you then wrote on your right arm 'My precious red head' and you were then randomly hugged from behind. "Thanks (Y/N)." You just grinned.

_~Reaper~_

Reaper took off his glove as he felt an odd sensation on his palm. Little hearts were being drawn on but he wasn't doing it. "(Y/N)!!!" He yelled and a small giggle was heard. You poked your head from the doorway, holding your hand up and saying "You still love me riiiiiiiiight?" He growled and stood, prompting you to run. He just gave  a light chuckle.

  _~Sombra~_

You were just sitting in a chair, resigning to your fate. Sombra turns out to be a really good artist, she was drawing elaborate things on her arms and they showed up on yours. Seeing you just sitting on the chair, she came over and kissed your cheek and handed you the marker. "Your turn, draw something!"  She said. You drew a little computer with 'I <3 my hacker,' on the screen. Sombra just giggled with glee.


	7. You Get Hurt & They Get Pissed

_~Kurapika~_  
It was his fight against Uvogin. You were hiding due to the fact, you were scared and Kurapika thought it would be best. Uvogin unfortunately found you and picked you up saying, "This yours?" Smirking, Uvogin didn't wait for an answer and threw you into a nearby rock wall, knocking you out in an instant. Kurapika's eyes went scarlet and before Uvogin could blink, he was dead. Kurapika ran to you and held you. "(Y/N)? (Y/N)! Wake up!" Slowly blinking you gave a weak smile and said "I got a massive migraine, so turn down the volume please?" he just smiled and kissed you, happy you were okay with only small injuries.  
  
_~Hisoka~_  
You two were just sitting in a tree, enjoying a nice day, until a dagger was thrown and went right through your shoulder, causing you to fall out of the tree and fractured your leg. Hisoka jumped down and saw a man he fought in the past. "I just got your little bitch! Whatcha gonna do now, huh?" Hisoka's grin widened and he said "(Y/N), shut your eyes, I'll let you know when it's ok." Nodding you shut your eyes and heard the man screaming and a thud. Feeling as you've been picked up, you opened your eyes and saw Hisoka. "We'll get you some help for those wounds." He said, giving you a kiss on the forehead. Looking back you saw, not a body but a huge blood pool, you figured, no questions right now.  
  
_~Undertaker~_  
A peaceful day it was, you and Undertaker were just sitting in the park when a man walked into the park and decided to attack random people with a knife. He ended up slicing your right arm but you dodged, so it wasn't that bad but it still pissed off Undertaker. He got up, picked to guy up by the throat and threw him into a tree. Undertaker gently grabbed your arm and gently pulled you back home before the cops showed up and he fixed up your arm.  
  
_~Alois~_  
You were sitting in the library, reading a small book on ducks, Alois was in the bath and told Claude keep an eye on you thanks to your klutziness. Standing up, you were about to get a different book when you fell and hit your arm on the stand next you and heard a sickening crack in your left arm. Alois was already dressed when he came out and saw you with a broken arm, causing him to flip out on Claude as he was supposed to be keeping an eye on. Whistling you got his attention saying "It's my fault, don't flip on Claude, please." Alois just nodded and told Claude to get a doctor and Alois helped you with a different book.  
  
_~Guzma~_  
You and Gladion were having a simple Pokemon battle out of boredom and all Pokemon was having fun. Unfortunately for you Gladion's Silvally used multi-attack and your Lycanroc dodged but you were hit. Silvally was holding the fire memory and it caused a severe burn on your arm. Plumeria grabbed the first aid and Gladion came over and apologized. You didn't mind the injury but Guzma came in and saw your injury getting pissed in an instant. It was Plumeria who quickly stopped Guzma saying "It was accident Guz. Her and Gladion were having a Pokemon battle and her Lycanroc dodged an attack."  "And I got the burn!" You said with a grin. Guzma sighed and said "Holy Arceus." Every laughed, Plumeria finished with your burn and you and Gladion got back to it.  
  
_~Nanu~_  
You and Nanu were delivering supplies to Po town. Once you two were in Plumeria and Guzma helped since, you had 3 crates and Nanu insisted on carrying 4. You ended up tripping on a grunt, who was passed out  in the middle of the walk way. Nanu looked at Guzma who decided to grin. Nanu picked up the grunt and dropped him in a bush causing him to wake up. Guzma then handed you an ice pack and apologized for the grunt. Nanu's only comment was "We'll see if we can get more beds." Guzma thanked you both for the supplies and you both left.  
  
_~Mihawk~_  
You and Mihawk were on Garp's navy ship for what reason, no one would tell you. Suddenly, the ship was attacked with canon fire. You were hit by one of the canon balls and went through the mast. Mihawk contained his anger wanting to make sure you were ok, even though he wanted nothing more than to kill someone. Telling Garp to cause extra damage for him. He was partially shocked to learn you only had a broken rib. "My bones are steel I guess?" You said, Mihawk facepalmed but kissed you, happy you weren't badly hurt.  
  
_~Law~_  
Everyone was having fun, having stopped at an island that welcomes and accepts pirates, no matter what. The island was inhabited by retired pirates and retired navy personnel. As you and Law were walking to a book store when a sudden boom and the building you were walking past suddenly collapsed and you shielded yourself with your arms and despite how fats Law was, you still received a large bruise, prompting Law to do his norm and remove the guy's heart. Law wrapped up your arm and you two proceeded to the bookstore.  
  
_~Stein~_  
Fighting against Medusa was a pain in the ass. You were helping Stein and Spirit, despite being on your own, your meister being ill. Medusa suddenly basically said 'Fuck Stein.' and attacked you faster than you could blink. She used her drill arrow and got you near the heart, thanks to blood loss you passed out. Stein's  madness took full control and Medusa was knocked but she got smart and played dead. You woke up in the DWMA infirmary and Stein immediately hugged you saying "Never scare me again." You nodded, kissing him he just smiled.  
  
_~Crona~_  
You were currently hugging Crona very tightly, ignoring the bandage on your hand.  Black*Star was throwing daggers around and one got you in the hand and something changed in Crona. He tried to attack Black*Star but you were holding. "Crona it was an ACCIDENT!!" You yelled and he seemed to calm down instantly. "Sorry, Black*Star." Crona said and you took him home, to keep him calm since you still felt like he could snap again.  
  
_~Bill Cipher~_  
You were following a trail of weird on your crutches. Bill flipped out when he found out that Ford caused a mild explosion that  you were trying to get away when you tripped and severely sprained an ankle. Finding Bill arguing with Ford you went up and smacked Bill in the head with one of your crutches. "Hey!" "Bill, it's just a sprained ankle, I don't have a tree in my heart, ok!? Stop the weirdness, I don't mind but THERE WAS A FLYING COW! So let everything go back to normal. Kay?" He sighed and let everything go back to normal and left, after flipping off Ford.  
  
_~Wendell~_  
You and Wendell were walking to the Shack when you were pushed by (Fem!) Robbie and she played it off as an accident. Wendell could tell it was on purpose and said "Watch it Robbie! You ok (Y/N)?" Nodding Wendell helped you up. While Wendell didn't believe in hurting girls, he found this an exception and threw a rock at Robbie. She got it the head and growled before leaving she glared at you. You and Wendell just kept going to the Shack.

_~Reaper~_

It was your first actual mission and you were so excited! It was you, Reaper and Widowmaker, once you three got to the area it was strangely quiet, until you heard the crazed laugh of Junkrat and a sudden explosion. A large piece of sharp debris got you in the gut. You fell down to your knees and Reaper, was  BEYOND pissed. Instantly knocking Junkrat down, you three retreated and you got the debris out. Reaper was just happy, it wasn't fatal.

_~Sombra~_

It was just a simple surveillance mission but turns out it was a trap. You received a broken leg but good thing you were in an area with ALOT of tech. Sombra created a distraction and you both headed back. While you were being taken care of Sombra headed to the weights room to kill the punching bag as she didn't want to risk anything so she bottled up her rage temporarily.


	8. Nicknames

_~Kurapika~_  
 **\--His--** Kura  
 **\--Yours--**  Angel  
 _~Hisoka~_  
 **\--His--**  Grinny (Not the Creepypasta)  
 **\--Yours--**  Jinxie  
  
 _~Undertaker~_  
 **\--His--**  Bonesie  
 **\--Yours--**  Dearie  
  
 _~Alois~_  
 **\--His--** Sweetie  
 **\--Yours--**  (My) Rose  
  
 _~Guzma~_  
 **\--His--**  Buggy  
 **\--Yours--**  Rocks (Thanks to you having a Lycanroc)  
  
 _~Nanu~_  
 **\--His--**  Love   
 **\--Yours--**  (My) Precious  
  
 _~Mihawk~_  
 **\--His--**  Hawkie  
 **\--Yours--**  Darling  
  
 _~Law~_  
 **\--His--**  Doctor  
 **\--Yours--**  Dots (For no reason)  
  
 _~Stein~_  
 **\--His--**  Stitchy  
 **\--Yours--** (My) Miracle  
  
 _~Crona~_  
 **\--His--**  Sweetpea  
 **\--Yours--**  Honey  
  
 _~Bill Cipher~_  
 **\--His--**  (My) King  
 **\--Yours--**  (My) Queen  
  
 _~Wendell~_  
 **\--His--**  Freckles  
 **\--Yours--**  Daffodil

_~Reaper~_

**\--His--**  Reaps

**\--Yours--**  Lil' Star

  _~Sombra~_

**\--Hers--**  Ghostie

\--Yours-- Mi torpe cariño (My Clumsy Sweetie)


	9. Valentine's Day

_~Kurapika~_

Laying in bed, talking about random crap, that's how your's and Kurapika's Valentine's day was going. A knock on the door caused the two of you to sit up, Melody peeked in. "Something wrong Melody?" Kurapika asked but Melody shook her head, coming in with two small cups. "We made hot chocolate and I thought you two would want some." "Thanks Melody!" You took yours and Kurapika took his and Melody left. Resting your head on Kurapika's shoulder, you sipped your cocoa and smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day Kura." He just smiled and said "Happy Valentine's Day, my Angel."

 

_~Hisoka~_

You were watching T.V. in a small inn, Hisoka was out doing, hell knows what. You didn't care much for Valentine's day, so, you were doing fine. The door opened but you were still focused on the T.V. Feeling something on your head, you were hugged from behind with Hisoka saying "Happy Valentine's day my Jinxie." You chuckled and say, "Thanks. You too Hisoka." You two just watched T.V. for the rest of the day, contently.

 

_~Undertaker~_

You were freezing. There was no heat for whatever reason at the time.  A blanket was thrown over you and Undertaker sat next to you. "I'm sorry Dearie." You just leaned your head on his shoulder, "I don't care how cold I am, just that we're together for Valentine's day." He kissed your forehead and gave his usual grin, "Me too."

 

_~Alois~_

You sighed, you never minded being alone on Valentine's day but it seemed to be worst now. Alois said he needed to finish some work and said to go to the Valentine Ball. "Might as well go." You said but as you turned around, you saw Alois, who had a giant grin on his face. He put a thornless rose crown on your head, "I got done with my work, so may I have this dance?" You two danced time away.

 

_~Guzma~_

You were watching a sparring battle between two grunts. Guzma said he had something to  do but he'd be back. "Where the hell is Guzma? He better be ok!" You heard Plumeria, thinking of it, it has been a few hours since he took off. "Hope he's ok." Plumeria went in the mansion, and suddenly a sift thing was dropped on your head. Taking it off, it was a plushie of Wimpod. Guzma had his typical grin, "Took forever to find it again but uh, happy valentine's day?" You quickly ran in and came out holding a decent sized box of Tapu Cocoa, that had a ribbon on it, you two just enjoyed a day of cocoa and cuddling.

 

_~Nanu~_

It was a boring day, you were just taking a nap since, being an insomniac, you had trouble sleeping at night. Nanu said he was going out but didn't know when he was coming back. You felt a sudden, cold pressure on your stomach and woke up to see an shiny Alolan Vulpix with a (F/C) ribbon loosely around it's neck. Nanu had a smile and said "I didn't exactly get you something for Valentine's day but my niece found this little one and said she needed a home." Your Persian and Mimikyu were already fast friends with the Vulpix. You just hugged Nanu saying "She's perfect." Nanu just smiled and hugged back.

 

_~Mihawk~_

You were, yes, on the roof on a blanket. You convinced Mihawk to have a Valentine's day picnic on the roof. "If I didn't love you as much as I do, I would not be on my roof." You gave a mischievous giggle and said "But you DO!" He just gave a very small smile, saying "That I do." You two enjoyed a very simple but fun picnic on the roof.

 

_~Law~_

Law decided that he'd let you pick what you two do together for the day. Currently you two were making flower crowns and flower necklaces for each other. "There!" You said and put the crown and necklace on Law who then smiled. He would never admit it out loud but he loved this Valentine's day, you were juts making it greater with every passing minute.

 

_~Stein~_

You smiled as you handed Stein a card that said, 'You may be mad but you're the madman I love! Happy Crazy Valentine's day!' He gave a light chuckle and kissed you. You grinned and took off, Stein, never understood Valentine's day but meh, he'd give it a chance for you.

 

_~Crona~_

It was a simple Valentine's day for you two. "Cookie?" You asked, you had made heart cookies that said 'Love u' on them. Crona took one and you sat next to him, munching on a cookie as well, turning the movie on and snuggled together. You both just enjoyed simple days like today.

 

_~Bill Cipher~_

You two were having fun chasing butterflies. You two preferred the oddball Valentine's day. Bill proceeded to catch a (F/C) butterfly and squeezed it in his hand. At first it freaked you out but it turns out he turned into a hairclip. He put it in your hair and you hugged him. "Best day ever!" You said and he grinned.

 

_~Wendell~_

You and Wendell were both working, or so you thought. Wendell came into the bakery saying "I got the day off! You?" You looked at your aunt, who nodded and you happily yelled "Hell yeah!" Taking off your apron, you and Wendell took off. You two just had fun playing random games like tag, hide-n-seek etc. Both loving this Valentine's day.

 

_~Reaper~_

He always saw it as just another day until his relationship with you started. But both Sombra and Widowmaker said he shouldn't worry. You were doing a crossword out of boredom when you felt a tap on your shoulder. Turning around you saw Reaper. "Here." He said and handed you something. It was a necklace that had a skull with heart eyes and crossbones. Hugging you said "I love it!" He just sighed in relief.

 

_~Sombra~_

You two were having trying to bake cupcakes but kept failing. First, everything exploded, then you fell and everything went flying! Now you two were on your 6th try, and was finally successful. "WOO!" You both yelled in unison. "I don't even wanna know what the high hell happened." You both turned around to see Widowmaker. "Cupcake?" You and Sombra said. She took one and said "Weird." You just put your head on Sombra's shoulder for a few minutes until you both decided to clean up the place.


	10. Breakup

_ ~Kurapika~ _

Sitting on a chair, waiting for Kurapika to get back. He's been on a mission for 3 fucking days, and it wasn't cheating you were worried about, it was him dying that worried you. Melody explained some of the things he has to do on missions and it extremely worried you. Kurapika walked in, several injuries and covered in blood. You bolted up and helped with injuries bu then dropped it, "Kurapika, we're gonna have to go our separate ways." His eyes widened, but you continued, "I spend days, doing nothing but worrying, I seriously don't think that's good for my health, so, bye Kurapika." With that, you left Kurapika, him just sitting in the chair in total disbelief.

 

_~Hisoka~_

Spinning in a spinny chair, that was what you were doing. An anonymous person dropped off a few pictures of Hisoka, on what appears to be a date with another chick! You were furious but just waited for him to get back and once he got back, you grabbed a small stool, stood on it and punched him in the face and walked out saying "I'm out, see ya!" At first Hisoka was confused but then he saw the pictures and hit his head on the wall.

 

_~Undertaker~_

"Hey Bonesie, you all good?" All you got was a grunt in response. Undertaker's been so preoccupied with work, he's barely laughed even. Once last time you'd try, "Bonesie, if something's wrong, we can talk like we used to." Instead of a grunt, you got a knife thrown at you in a very pissed off manor, and it went through your hand. Gasping, you growled, "Ok then, how about we find different people, you jerk!" You walked out slamming the door and causing it's glass to shatter. Undertaker quickly realized his mistake and he's just lost what he didn't want to lose.

 

_~Alois~_

Sitting in the garden, you sighed. Alois was distancing himself for what reason, you didn't know. You didn't want to break his heart but looking at the note you held, it was going to. Handing it to Hannah, you told her to give it Alois and you left. Alois was shocked, reading the note, ' _I'm sorry but it seems like you're distancing yourself and if it's because of me, then don't worry! I'm going back to my run down little home, fare thee well!_ ' Alois started to cry and just went back to sleep.

 

_~Guzma~_

Lately Guzma's been obsessed with taking down Kukui in a battle but he keeps getting beat. "Hey Buggy, wanna give training a break and just go for a walk?" "No! I need to beat Kukui at any cost!" Growling, "Lycanroc use bite on Guzma's leg." Your Lycanroc growled and obeyed. "WHAT THE HELL (Y/N)?" "You said beating Kukui was worth any cost, so the cost was me. We're through Guzma! Lycanroc, Golisopod, let's get the fuck out of here." You said, slamming the door on your way out. Plumeria, slapped Guzma in the head, "Way to go Guz!" While Guzma had a severe realization.

 

_~Nanu~_

You were playing a weird game of Poker with several Team Skull Grunts and Guzma, betting candy. You're Persian fast asleep behind you, Mimikyu on your lap, and your Vulpix just chilling with her head on your leg. Having had an argument with Nanu over him being too protective, you were now single, staying with Team Skull. A saddened Nanu secretly watching.

 

_~Mihawk~_

Plates flew, a vase flew and there was blood, not a lot but there was some. You and Mihawk got into a fight over the fact that you have fun disappearing for a few hours, he thinks your cheating but you just have fun and you work in different areas. Directly after you got hit in the face with a piece of glass, you yelled, "THAT'S IT DRACULE! I'm out! WE'RE THROUGH!" You slammed the door and it fell off, while Mihawk just collapsed in his chair, thinking about what the hell just happened.

 

_~Law~_

Everyone on the submarine was hiding. You and Law started to argue over an extremely petty fact, you have reoccurring nightmares that have the tendency to keep Law awake at night. "Ok, then sorry about the fact, that THEY WON'T GO AWAY!" That was when Law went to far and pushed you. "I'm happy, I know how to swim, because BYE LAW!" With that you jumped in the ocean, not that far to the nearest island. Law just started to clean up and the crew was just confused.

 

_~Stein~_

You were with Lord Death, who was attempting to comfort you. For literally no reason, what so ever, Stein out right said, "We're breaking up (Y/N), bye." You didn't understand, neither did Lord Death. "Maybe, he just need time to think of other things." You sniffled and laughed a little, "You're horrible at this, y'know?" Lord Death nodded. Stein, secretly watching, a single tear falling.

 

_~Crona~_

No one has seen Crona for some time and it was worrying everyone. You sighed as you walked into your tiny little house, still worried for Crona but found a note, 'uh, hi (Y/N), I'm really sorry but uh, I think we should break up, so uh, bye. Sincerely Crona.' You completely ignored  the strange feeling in your gut and just cried.

 

_~Bill Cipher~_  (Favorite Animal = (F/A)

You were sitting in the Mystery Shack, wearing a sweater with a (F/A) on it from Mabel, who was trying to comfort you. Bill had broken up with you saying YOU were too clingy even though it was HIM who was too clingy. He wigged out on you when he found out you hang out with the Pine twins. "I'MMA PUNCH HIM IN DA FACE!" Mabel yelled and you laughed a little but it still hurt. 

 

_~Wendell~_

Despite the tears streaming down your face, you punched Wendell. Why? You just caught him kissing (Fem!)Robbie. "Fuck this, fuck you, I'm out! Making arrangements with my aunt and I'm leaving Gravity Falls! See ya motherfucker!" You yelled and Wendell attempted to run after you if not for Robbie grabbing him and kissing him again.

 

_~Reaper~_  (F/F) = Favorite Flower)

You were in the infirmary because of Soldier 76 attacking you as a way to get Reaper to retreat. Reaper then walked in with a (F/F). "(Y/N) I have some bad news." You immediately tensed. "Yes?" "Since your condition is better, we're going to have your memory of anything Talon related, erased. I don't need you to die, you're too precious to me." You didn't have time to comprehend but you saw a flash of light and was at home remembering nothing from your time with Reaper.

 

_~Sombra~_

You were talking to Tracer on the phone when you started to hear static. "I gotta go Tracer, talk to ya later." "Bye!" After hanging up, "SOMBRA!" Sombra popped out from her room trying to sound nonchalant, "Yeees cariño (sweetie)?" "Quit fucking with my social life." You said starting to get angry. "Don't get angry, I just don't like sharing my cariño with others." Standing up, you looked her in the eyes, "I'm not yours anymore, estamos a través. (We're through)." With that you left, Sombra just looked to the ground, devastated.


	11. How You're Dealing With The Breakup

_~Kurapika~_

You were decent, not good not bad. Currently just sitting in bed, counting the animal stickers, you and Kurapika put up, on the ceiling. Sighing you lied down, being honest with yourself, you were horrible. Saying fuck it basically, you got dressed and headed out to have fun on your own. Nothing was gonna stop you from trying to have a fun time.

 

_~Hisoka~_

"WHOO!!" Your very loud and happy yells could be heard. You got over Hisoka actually rather quick, but inside was still a tad sad. You were at a small carnival, having a wonderful time. Hisoka was watching from afar, depressingly eating cotton candy as Illumi looked bored. "I wish she wasn't having fun." Hisoka said as he left.

 

_~Undertaker~_

You sat under a tree, trying to stay warm. Back to being homeless was yet again, a pain in the ass. It confused and hurt you, the whole situation with Undertaker. Sighing, you rubbed your eyes, insomnia coming back. "Ok, time to find a place to sleep a little." You said as you stood up went to find a decent place to sleep.

 

_~Alois~_

You ran around like a chicken with its head cut off. A severe rain storm has caused several leaks in your tiny, disheveled home. You grabbed whatever usable containers you could and put them down. You didn't get used to staying in a big place, so you were able to quickly readjust and get over Alois. A part of your heart wasn't over him and was still sad though.

 

_~Guzma~_

You coughed and sneezed, your Lycanroc worriedly patted your back, as your Golisopod nervously stared. You've been straining yourself as you've found a severely injured Rowlet. It confused you but taking care of the tiny owl was helping take your mind off of Guzma. As you didn't realized, Guzma secretly watched from behind a tree for a bit before taking off.

 

_~Nanu~_

You yawned and nearly tripped over a grunt as you woke up. It was fun and chaotic living with Team Skull, you were quickly over he who shall not be named. Your Persian, being an oddball, slept on the roof as your Vulpix nearly kicked you out of bed. Mimikyu just cuddled up to you and stole your blankets, you loved the three anyway. "Hey, (Y/N), you coming! We're going for a nature walk!" Plumeria said and you nodded, getting ready and following along.

 

_~Mihawk~_

As you sat on the back of a giant bird, you thought aloud to yourself. "Who needs Mihawk anyways? I'm fine on my own! I got my new giant bird friend anyways!" The bird instantly cawed with happiness and you patted it's head. "Yup, new friend!" He landed on a large island and you got off, you patted his head saying, "I'll whistle when I'm ready to go, KK?" The bird nodded and flew off.

 

_~Law~_

You were officially working at a tavern on the island you swam to after breaking up with Law. You've already made a good bit of new friends and the owner allowed you to stay in the inn as long as you work for the room. You sighed, the nightmares have gotten worse and keep you from sleeping some nights but you powered through it. You served the last patron and went to your room, time to deal with nightmares.

 

_~Stein~_

No longer did you work with Stein, Lord Death made you the new nurse to try and help. You knew Stein would try and watch over you but you always ignored it. You were currently tending to Maka's broken arm. "There you go!" You said with a kind smile, Maka hugged you saying "Thanks Miss. (Y/N)!" You nodded as she ran off. It was tough but you dealt with it.

 

_ ~Crona~ _

Mary kept bringing you food and making sure you were OK. You barely left your room, and just wanted to sleep all day.  Make was actually angry at Crona and (B/F/N) was too. "You broke her heart!" Crona just ignored them and walked away leaving Maka to scream something random and (B/F/N) to punch a wall. They didn't realize he was hurting too.

 

_~Bill~_

You sat watching T.V. with the Pine twins. Ford secretly erased any and all memories of Bill from your mind but somewhere in the back of your mind, something felt off. Bill learned of this and was pissed off but gave up, was losing your memories of him the best for you? 

 

_~Wendell~_

"Thanks Auntie Petunia, I'll miss everyone except for ONE." You said as you stood at the bus station. Your Aunt had made preparations for you to return to Louisiana on your own wishes. Wendell didn't even bothered to show up but that didn't bug you, getting on the bus, you waved a final goodbye as the bus drove off. Wendell silently crying in a tree.

 

_~Reaper~_

Yet again you walked the streets at night but truly at your own risk now. There were reports of bad people coming around more but hey, reckless stupidity was your specialty! You constantly did this thanks to the feeling something was missing from your life but you couldn't recall what! You heard gunshots and quickly ran home, reckless or not, guns were too much! A dark figured sighed in relief at your retreat back to your home.

 

_~Sombra~_

You walked around Overwatch with Mei as she giggled happily. You left Talon and came to Overwatch and no one had any disagreements over it! "Your going to love it here (Y/N)!" Mei said and you tripped. "Shit! I'm clumsy, sorry Mei." Mei shook her head as Winston said, "We all have flaws (Y/N)." You nodded, you felt at home here.


	12. How They're Dealing With It

_~Kurapika~_

Kurapika hid his feelings well, he was devastated but looked to be happy as can be until Leorio. "OK, since (Y/N) is single now, think I got a shot with her?!" Kurapika's eyes turned scarlet having been more forgetful of putting in his contacts and he punched Leorio in the face, breaking his nose. "WHAT THE HELL KURAPIKA!?!" Kurapika just walked away, wiping a few stray tears away.

 

_~Hisoka~_

"I wish she wasn't so happy, it makes me sadder." Hisoka said as he leaned against a tree. Illumi just played with his pins as he nodded along. "I miss my precious Jinxie! Over a misunderstanding too! I was just hanging out with Machi. I don't blame her, I can be a handful." Once more just a simple nod from Illumi. Hisoka just sighed and started fiddling with some grass.

 

_~Undertaker~_

Everyone who knew Undertaker, were frightened. He hasn't laughed, hasn't smiled, just focuses on work. "Alright then, farewell." Ciel said and left, frightened by how Undertaker's been. Silent tears fell and he just wiped them away. "I didn't want to lose her but I still did." He said as he slumped in a corner.

 

_~Alois~_

To say the Trancy Manor's been a nightmare is an understatement. More broken stuff, more injuries to the staff. Alois has been a nightmare since, "I just miss her, so much." He said as he cried on his bed. Claude was just confused.

 

_~Guzma~_

He just continuously walked around holding the Wimpod plushie you left behind. When someone would ask if he's ok, he'd just nod but everyone knew he was FAR from ok. Plumeria just patted his back, worried but knowing in her heart, something good oughta happen.

 

_~Nanu~_

He was even MORE of a pessimist, if that was possible! Acerola had been poking him and trying to get him out but instead he just rolls off his couch bed and goes back to sleep. He eats, he goes to the bathroom and back to sleep. "Uncle Nanu! Quit being a party pooper!" Acerola said but Nanu only groaned in response. "I'm gonna go climb a tree!" She said and slammed the door on the way out, Nanu had no response.

 

_~Mihawk~_

To everyone, he was ok but in actuality, he wasn't. He hid his emotions because he felt no one needed to worry about him. He's found himself trying to busy himself more to take his mind off of (Y/N). But it seems everything finds a way to remind him of his greatest loss.

 

_~Law~_

He felt awful. He shouldn't have gotten mad but he did. He should've tried to help or comfort but he didn't! He punched a wall on the submarine and the crew whimpered a bit. "Uh, Captain, we hear she's working at a tavern on the nearby island." Law just nodded, "That's where we're going." The crew nodded without question.

 

_~Stein~_

He's locked himself up in his lab. She was one of the few variables helping him with his madness but he broke up with her fearing for her safety! His plan backfired and his madness was getting worse, he decided to hide in the forest, hoping something would go RIGHT for once.

 

_~Crona~_

Crona sat in his tiny little room. Curled up, hugging his pillow, sniffling as he's cried a little too much. Nightmares telling him (Y/N) was in trouble forced him to make the toughest decision of his life, breaking up with his angel. He's been completely ignoring Ragnarok's bullying.

 

_~Bill Cipher~_

He was somewhere between pissed and sad. Learning (Y/N)'s memories of him were erased pissed him off but saddened him as well. He watched as she happily played with Shooting Star but he wished he could join in.

 

_~Wendell~_

No longer the perky, upbeat he was. He actually does his job! Currently ignoring Mabel, who was poking him, "Hey, Wendell, Wendell, Wendell." He just sighed still thinking of  (Y/N).

 

_~Reaper~_

He had just returned from a mission and was sitting in the empty room that once was (Y/N)'s. He was sad, well more like depressed, that her memories had to be erased but it WAS to protect her, right? Sombra came in, "Hey Reaps, (Y/N)'s with Overwatch now!" Then she took off before retaliation and Reaper was beyond shocked. He really has lost her, huh?

 

_~Sombra~_

Sombra had just been given the yelling of her lifetime. Why? She and Widowmaker were fighting against a few Overwatch agents and (Y/N) was one of them. In an instant Sombra gave up and surrendered not wanting to fight (Y/N). Widowmaker was pissed and so were many others at Talon but Sombra thought the scolding was worth it.


End file.
